merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Scenes
Photography Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes-3.jpg Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes-4.jpg Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes-5.jpg Katie McGrath and Colin Morgan Behind The Scenes.jpg Do a barrel roll.jpeg 37777.jpeg Merlin on bike.jpg Kat.jpg Merlin 3x02 BTS 002.jpg 14.jpg Arrk.jpeg Film prep.jpeg Knights of Pierrefonds.jpeg 37.jpeg 38.jpeg 40.jpeg 44.jpeg 45.jpeg 46.jpeg Season 3 info for cast and crew.PNG Merlin season 4 script.PNG Merlin script for season 4 episode 6 27.4.11.PNG Script on morgana season 1.PNG Origional dialog episode 1.PNG Script for season 4 ep 1.2.PNG Colin as Old Merlin awaiting the pyre.jpg Merlin BTS 200.png Script check.jpeg Makeup dragoon.jpeg Green bag.jpeg Cameraeye.jpeg Bradley James keeping dry.jpg merlin228.jpg merlin229.jpg merlin230.jpg merlin231.png Johnny dragon.jpeg Lancelot lmvy.jpeg Behind the scenes blue.jpeg merlin233.jpg merlin234.jpg merlin235.jpg set s3.jpeg set castle.jpeg merlin arthur set.jpeg merlin on set!.jpeg merlin272.jpg merlin273.jpg 61.jpeg 62.jpeg 4.jpeg 22.jpeg 23.jpeg 24.jpeg 28.jpeg 30.jpeg 29.jpeg BTS Merln write.jpeg Mighty_sidhe_behind_the_scenes.png merlin488.jpg merlin548.jpg merlin549.jpg merlin550.jpg aggy aithusa behind the scenes.png bradley colin behind the scenes series 4.png bradley flapping cape behind the scenes.png emrys behind the scenes.jpeg gaius gown behind the scenes.png julius borden behind the scenes.jpeg merlin bradley shield behind the scenes.png merlin bradley sword behind the scenes.png tents behind the scenes.png train track behind the scenes.png trumpets behind the scenes.jpeg wheel behind the scenes.png merlin559.jpg SantiagoCabreraCasual.png merlin580.jpg merlin582.jpg merlin583.jpg merlin584.jpg Merlin=Dragoon BTS.jpg Tom Ellis BTS.jpg Miriam Margoyles Prosthetics2.jpg Miriam Margoyles Prosthetics.jpg merlin594.jpg merlin591.png merlin592.jpg merlin595.jpg merlin596.jpg merlin597.jpg merlin598.jpg merlin599.jpg merlin600.jpg merlin601.jpg sword in the stone bts 1.png sword in the stone bts 2.png stone in the stone bts 4.png sword in the stone bts 5.png merlin612.jpg merlin611.jpg merlin613.jpg merlin615.jpg merlin617.jpg merlin618.png Morgana TEOTP BTH.jpg merlin645.jpg merlin646.jpg Merlin magnify.png merlin706.jpg merlin707.jpg merlin708.jpg merlin709.jpg merlin710.jpg merlin711.jpg merlin736.jpg merlin740.jpg merlin766.jpg merlin767.jpg merlin777.jpg merlin781.jpg The last dragonlord day.jpg merlin783.jpg merlin784.jpg merlin789.jpg merlin790.jpg merlin795.jpg merlin797.jpg merlin798.jpg merlin818.jpg merlin856.jpg merlin857.jpg merlin889.jpg Arrrgg.png Helios hug.png John Hurt - Kilgharrah 200.png Behind the scenes sword in stone.jpg Bradley and Terence.png Gwen-s-new-gown-arthur-and-gwen-25144460-800-600.jpg Angel and Richard Merlin series 4 final.jpg horse galloping shot.jpeg|Horse galloping rough storyboard Rupert Young Sound System.jpg Griffin Technology.png B t s 1.png 37Morgause.jpg B t s 2.png Tree forest.png ImagesCAGM1IR9.jpg behind the scenes dark room 1.png Anthony_Head_and_Sarah_Parish_in_makeup.jpg Series 4 Photos Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4-5.jpg Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4-6.jpg Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4-7.jpg Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4-8.jpg Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4-9.jpg Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4-10.jpg Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4.png Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4-1.png Katie McGrath Behind The Scenes Series 4-2.png Katie McGrath and Eoin Macken Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Katie McGrath and Rupert Young Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Katie McGrath and Her Tiger Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Colin Morgan Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Colin Morgan Behind The Scenes Series 4-1.jpg Colin Morgan and Janet Montgomery Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Eoin Macken Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Eoin Macken and Adetomiwa Edun Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Adetomiwa Edun Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Rupert Young and Tom Hopper Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Rupert Young Tom Hopper and Eoin Macken Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Bradley James and The Knights of The Round Table Cast Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Merlin Cast Behind The Scenes Series 4.jpg Merlin Cast Behind The Scenes Series 4-1.jpg Merlin Cast Behind The Scenes Series 4-2.jpg Series 5 Photos Colin Merlin fans.jpeg tom merlin fans.jpg eoin merlin fans.jpg Avcs9k_CMAAhsSM.jpeg|A scene with Merlin and Mordred? AvdCfh3CAAA7S8K.jpeg set photos.jpeg set photos 2.jpeg Bradley and Alex (Mordred and Arthur).jpg Angel new dress.jpg Alex as Mordred.jpg Tumblr m5w16qEiSA1r4dr0vo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5vpzbjDx11r0rzsjo1 500.jpg Tumblr m5vx99KUw91r4dr0vo1 1280.jpg Mordred Arthur.jpeg Angel 3rd dress.jpg Angel 3rd queen dress.jpg Series 5 Actors and a Fan.jpg AsTFMxCCQAAvC78.jpg Tom blowing Ruperts hair.jpg Merlin season 5 read-through table.PNG Figurines fig 1.png fig 2.png fig 3.png fig 4.png fig 5.png fig 6.png fig 7.png Fig 8.png Uther figurine.png dragon figurine.jpeg Concept Art 11.jpeg|Morgana Pendragon's armour 13.jpeg|Gaius as you'd expect 12.jpeg|Uther's kingly outfit cartoon gown.jpeg Storyboard credits go to BBC (from BBC facebook page).jpeg Grettir Art0.jpg|Grettir Balinor art.jpg Marketing Series 4 promo 1.jpg Series 4 promo 2.jpg Series 4 promo 3.jpg Series 4 promo 4.jpg Series 4 promo 5.jpg Series 4 Promo 6.jpg Merlin Series 4 Poster 7.jpg Series 4 Kilgharrah.jpg Series 4 promo MerlinArthur.jpg Series 4 Morgana Merlin.jpg Series 4 Knights.jpg Merlin badge promo.jpg Arthur badge promo.jpg Morgana badge promo.jpg Merlin BBC badge promo.jpg Bird badge promo.jpg Videos thumb|left|465px thumb|left|465px thumb|left|465pxthumb|left|465px thumb|left|465pxthumb|left|465px 465px Series 4 Videos thumb|left|465px465px 465px 465px Category:Behind the Scenes Images Category:Behind the Scenes Videos Category:Behind the Scenes Interviews Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Media